To maintain and increase customer satisfaction, network operators strive to introduce new services and improve the reliability of their networks to avoid service disruptions. As such, operators often make changes to the network to upgrade faulty equipment, deploy new services, install new routers to handle increased traffic and/or different traffic patterns, etc. Unfortunately, performing these types of changes with existing routers and routing protocols can result in the very service disruptions network operators strive to avoid. Furthermore, service-level agreements with customers often prohibit events that result in a service disruption without receiving prior approval and scheduling a maintenance window. However, in today's networks, even the relatively basic task of migrating (or re-homing) a border gateway protocol (BGP) session from a migrate-from router currently handling the session to a migrate-to router that is to commence handling the session can result in long downtimes of up to several minutes.